Hide In The Shadows
by comander5
Summary: Many years after Spyro and Cynder saved the world, turmoil has yet again fallen on dragon kind. This time, however, it is from within. (OCxOC. Rated M for violence and mature scenes to come.)
1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 generations since Cynder and Spyro have saved the world from Malefor. In that time, while minor conflicts have broken out between the Dragons and Grublins, peace has reigned. The Dragons alive today do not know true conflict. Some would argue that this is a bad thing, but most would disagree. Very few are trained to fight, now. An age limit has also been set so that no one too young or old has to serve in the guard. For most, life is good, but every society has it's flaws. As of late, there has been a movement in Warfang.

A lot of the population has negative feelings towards shadow dragons. This is due to the intimidating, almost evil looking powers. This has taken hold so strongly, that the city has almost completely stopped regarding Cynder as one of the saviors of this world. Luckily, they have not gone as far as discrimination, but there is a clear feeling of hostility in the air.

To one shadow dragoness in particular, life was especially hard. Lilith's parents had died of sickness when she was very young. Now, she is eighteen years old. Having grown up in this society with no parents, it is needles to say she has become quite strong.

On this day, however, someone was following her. She had caught on to the fact a few moments ago. She knew there were more than one, but she couldn't know the exact number for sure. Probably around three or so.

As if on que, when she turned the corner, there were three, very angry-looking dragons. All of which were of the fire element. While most dragons in Warfang took to simply ignoring Lilith and others like her, a portion of the fire dragons took to taking physical action. All three of the dragons standing before her were red and orange in their color scheme, and were well built.

Lilith, on the other hand, wasn't exactly the physically strongest dragoness around. While she was headstrong and well trained in the use of her element, it would not take much to overpower her up close. Her scales are mainly shiny black, with her underbelly and wing membranes being bright pink. Her horns were fairly small as well, but she had an extra pair behind the first set, giving her four grey horns.

Without a single word being said between the dragoness and the group, they gave chase. Lilith quickly jumped into the air and began pumping her wings as hard as she could. In the air, she had a better chance of getting away. She concentrated on taking sharp turns and performing complicated maneuvers to try and lose her pursuers, but it didn't seem to be working. No matter what she did, they stayed right behind her.

Thinking quickly, she flew straight for the nearest building, but instead of going for the door or a window, she flew into the side of the building. But, just as she was about to hit the wall, she disappeared into the shadows that the building created, leaving behind small wisps of shadow energy where she just was.

Her pursuers stopped just short of the shadow cast by the building. They starred at the shadows with an expression that could only be described as hate. Lilith simply hid there in the shadows, waiting for them to leave. But they didn't leave. Instead, the lead dragon began gathering fire in the back of his throat. Confused as to what he could be doing, Lilith stayed there, thinking she was safe.

She was proved wrong, however, when he released the fire. As the flames came flying out of his mouth, they cast light over the area. Then it hit her. The shadows that she was using as her hiding place were receding as the light from the fire hit them. Thinking fast, she burst from her shadows, again flying as fast as she could to get away. Slightly caught off guard, the trio hesitated for a moment before giving chase again. No longer thinking clearly from the exertion, Lilith started to fly toward the city walls. The fire dragons again hesitated, knowing well what could be outside those protective walls. Deciding that it wasn't worth it, they broke off the chase.

Unfortunately, this went unnoticed by Lilith, who was concentrating on flying as fast as possible. As her wings began to tire, she looked back, and to her relief didn't see any if her pursuers. More important, however, was what she didn't see. Warfang.

' Did I really fly that far?' she thought to herself. She was tempted to start flying back, but she knew that her wings wouldn't carry her much father. The black dragoness then started decending. Once she landed, her wings immediately drooped to the ground, exhausted from the strain. As she took in her surroundings, the dragoness slowly realized where she was.

"The forest..." she whispered to herself.

Many dragons today feared this place. It is where the last of the enemies to the dragon species are believed to be hiding. Frantically looking around, she began to panic. Was she going to die in this forest?

Deciding that staying here probably wasn't the best idea, she began searching for a better place to stay, since the sun was beginning to set.

After walking around for what already felt like an hour, she was starting to become more and more nervous. Just then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A few large rocks were protruding from the ground, leaving one side open with some room inside.

"A cave!" she said excitedly.

Trotting over to it as fast as her tired legs would carry her, she stopped just before the entrance. For a moment, she stood there, staring into the cave. She then placed one paw into the shadowed interior of the cave. Using her powers, she felt the shadows, sensing if anything was in there. At first, there wasn't anything, but as she felt out the back of the cave, there was something there. What it was, she couldn't tell yet. She wouldn't be able to until she saw it with her own eyes.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Lilith said quietly. While she would prefer to have been in the shadows, her tired body didn't have enough energy left to do so. She made a note to find green crystals later... If she survived this.

"No! Stop thinking like that!" she said to herself, shaking her head.

Practically forcing herself to move, she slowly advanced into the cave. Because of her scan of the cave, she knew exactly where the being was. The dragoness also knew that it was about the same size as her.

Continuing to use a small amount of her energy to see in the dark, she continued to get closer. The closer she got, the more details she could make out. The first thing she noticed was that it is another dragon. She could tell from the wings and tail. It also seemed to be a bit more muscular. This probably meant he was male.

But then there was the issue of what type of dragon he is. To tell that, she would need to get next to him so she can see his color.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Lilith continued on. As she got closer, she realized his back was turned to her and he was lying down. She also found it hard to tell what his color was. His scales seemed to blend in with the darkness.

"A shadow dragon!" she exclaimed excitedly, but quickly checked the volume of her voice. Just because he is another shadow dragon doesn't guarantee that he will be friendly. But that didn't change the fact that she still needed help out here.

Hesitantly, she began to circle around him. As she did, she noticed that his wings and underbelly were toxic green. His horns here grey like hers, but they were longer and he only had two. And to confirm what she thought previously, he was about the same size as her, just a bit more muscular. His head was laid down on the floor, a blank expression on his face.

Lilith starred at him for a moment, trying to decide what she should do. Eventually, she decide to wake him. It would be better to find out if he is friendly or not sooner rather than later.

Slowly, she inched closer to him. Getting within a foot of the other dragon. Continuing her slow movements, she lightly nudged him with her paw. Nothing. She did it again, this time a little harder. Still nothing. Frowning a bit, she put her head up to his chest and listened. She heard the quiet thump of his heart beat. He was alive.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asked in a normal tone of voice. And yet, there still wasn't even a twitch in response. Becoming slightly irritated at the lack of another awake shadow dragon, she decided more desperate measures were necessary. Gathering as much air into her lungs as she could, she let out the loudest roar she could muster. And finally, she got a response.

The black and green shadow dragon awoke with a start, jumping to his feet with a shocked look on his face. He frantically looked around until he located the source the sound that woke him up. Almost instantly, his expression changed from shocked to confused. This served to confuse Lilith as well. They continued to look at each other in awkward silence until the male decided to speak.

"Who are you?" he asked, the hesitation clear in his voice. At least he wasn't going to attack.

"Umm... My name is Lilith. You?"

Just as he was about to speak, he fell quiet. He had a thoughtful look on his face, as if trying to remember something. He stayed quiet like this for a few moments before suddenly speaking up.

"Dyo! My name is Dyo." As he said it, though, it sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than anyone.

Lilith starred at Dyo for a moment, looking worried. Did he really haver that much trouble remembering his name? Did he even get it right?

"What else do you remember?" she asked, the worry obvious in her tone.

Dyo looked surprised at her question. Whether it was because he didn't have an answer, or he was insulted by the question, she didn't know.

A few seconds later, she got her answer.

"Nothing..." Dyo said quietly. "I don't remember anything." His expression changed yet again. Now he seemed scared.

Without another thought, Lilith walked over to him. When she got to his side, he was staring at the ground. She slowly began to put one of her wings over him. Dyo looked up at her suddenly, again surprised by her actions.

"Why do you care so much?" Dyo asked rather coldly.

Lilith felt hurt by this, but answered anyway. Us shadow dragons have to stick together, right?" she responded with a light smile on her muzzle.

This only confused Dyo even more, which confused Lilith in return. Then it hit her. "You have no idea what's going on out there, do you?"

At this, Dyo lowered his head, looking ashamed. He slowly shook his head.

Lilith sighed. "This is going to be a long night..."

"... And that's how I ended up here." Lilith finally finished after about two hours of talking. To her surprise, Dyo never interrupted her once. Not to ask a question, not even to get her to explain something. He simply sat there, listening intently to everything she knew leading up to this point. Now that she was finished, she waited to see what he would say.

"I'm sorry." Dyo said. Yet again, Lilith was surprised. She looked him right in the eye, and she could tell that he was being honest.

"Don't be sorry! None of this was your fault!" she quickly said, not wanting him to feel guilty for something that he had no control over.

"No," he responded, shaking his head, "I meant about your parents and the things you've had to go through. I'm sorry."

Lilith smiled slightly. "It's okay. That was a long time ago. I've gotten over it."

Returning her smile, Dyo looked outside the cave and noticed that it was already dark. "We should probably get some sleep." he said as he looked back to her.

"Yeah. I-" Lilith was suddenly stopped short of finishing her sentence by the the hypnotizing green eyes in front of her. How had she not noticed that before? Dyo's bright green eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark. She couldn't help but lose herself in his gaze.

"Are you okay? Dyo asked with a look of worry on his face, snapping Lilith out if her trance.

Umm, yeah. I'm alright." she said quickly, turning her gaze away in embarassment. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice what actually happened.

Dyo eyed her suspiciously, but didn't push the subject. "Okay. Goodnight." He the laid down on the grassy floor of the cave.

"Goodnight, Dyo." she responded while laying down, but


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, there. I forgot to put an author's note on the last chapter, so here goes. This is my first fanfiction ever, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. As for the chapter, don't expect one a day like this one and the last one. I just happened to have a lot of free time today.**

While Lilith slept fine that night, Dyo's mind would not let him sleep soundly.

_He had no clue where he was, but he knew that he was not where he was supposed to be. He was no longer in the cave, but he was in a place that looked similar to what it looked like whenever he blended with shadows. The only difference was that there was no world outside of the shadows. He was just surrounded in darkness. That girl that found him was not there, either. _

_"Lilith?" he called out, only to get silence in return. Maybe if he had his memory back, he'd know where he was. _

_Just then, he heard something move in the dark. Quickly turning around, he didn't see anything. He then used his powers to feel the shadows around him. There. Something was certainly there with him. What bothered him, however, was that it seemed to be everywhere at once. He frantically looked around, still only seeing the darkness. Whatever it was also prevented him from using the shadows to hide. Now he was truly worried. Not knowing what else to do, he ran. Since there was no landmark in sight, he just ran in whatever direction he was facing. _

_While this being was obviously following him, it didn't seem to be trying to harm him. Comimg to a halt, he turned around with a hard expression._

_"Show yourself!" he yelled into the darkness. _

_As he did, something seemed to be materializing out of the shadows. It was dragonic, but that's where the familiarity ended. This unknown dragon was completely black, with wisps of shadow flowing off of him. It's eyes were completely white, seemingly glowing in this empty void of nothing but shadow. It starred at him with a neutral expression, not moving or saying a word. _

_"Who are you?!" asked Dyo, trying to maintain a hard exterior under it's stare. _

_In response, it cocked it's head too the side, like any other dragon would do when it was confused. Yet, it remained expressionless. What happened next, Dyo would openly admit scared him. He could hear a voice in the distance that was getting increasingly loud. When the voice finally reached him, it was nothing more than a whisper, but he still understood it clearly._

_"No memory?" the voice asked. _

_Dyo began frantically looking around yet again, but nothing else was around except for the other dragon. _

_"Who was that? Where did that come from?" he asked, this time with much less bravery in his voice._

_The being tilted it's head again. The distant voice could be heard again. Building it's volume until it could be clearly heard. _

_"Me." the voice said simply. _

_Dyo was now absolutely horrified. He had no idea what this thing was, but he wanted no part of it. He wanted to wake up. _

_Now, a completely different voice could be heard, this one female. Dyo could have sworn he felt someone shaking him, but no one was there. Both the voice and the shaking stopped. After a few moments of silence, a very loud roar echoed through the area._

Lilith was beginning to worry. She had been shaking and yelling at Dyo for a few minutes now, and he wouldn't wake up. She thought that he might completely forget even meeting her. Then an idea popped into her head. She'll wake him up the same way she did yesterday.

Taking in a big breath, she let out another loud roar. And for the second time, it worked.

Dyo snapped his head up at the sound, and his eyes immediately found Lilith. He starred at her for a moment before coming to his senses. He got his breathing under control before speaking.

"What's up?" he asked in the most normal voice he could muster.

"What do you mean ' what's up'? I've been trying to wake you for for ten minutes!"

"Really?" Dyo responded, trying to seem like he didn't know what was going on. "I'm sorry."

Lilith breathed a sigh before speaking. "It's alright. I just thought you were going to lose your memory again."

Dyo nodded before slowly getting to his feet. He then looked outside the cave and noticed that the sun was already well into the sky.

"Wow. We must have slept well." noted with a smile. To his surprise, this made Lilith giggle. When he looked over to her, she was smiling at him. She walked past him and into the outside light.

"Woah..." he whispered to himself. The sun seemed to make her scales glow. Her slender body moved with a grace that he his didn't. Then she turned around. Her eyes were almost an even brighter shade of pink than her wings, and her face in general was just so-

"Are you gonna keep starring, or are we actually going to go?" Lilith's voice interrupted his thoughts. He realized that he was starring, and that he had been caught doing so. However, her tone of voice surprised him. It almost sounded... playful.

Just then, a mischievous thought entered his mind. "Hmm... I don't know. I kinda like the view." he said with a mischievous tone of voice.

At that sentence, Lilith's smile grew even larger. She waked up to him quickly, getting very close to Dyo which caused him to shrink back a bit in surprise. For a moment, she just sat there. Mere inches away from him and in complete silence. Dyo sat there awkwardly, wondering what she was doing.

Then, with no warning at all, she turned away from him and took off into the air. Caught off guard by the action, Dyo sat there for a moment before going after her. Once he caught up to her, she said "We should head back to Warfang."

Dyo nodded his head in response, but stayed quiet. As the word Warfang left her muzzle, however, a familiar and unwanted voice was heard.

_"Warfang." _

That haunting voice could clearly be heard by Dyo, but when he looked over to Lilith, it was clear that she hadn't heard it. That wasn't what bothered him the most, however. What did is the hostility that the word was said with. Whatever that thing is, it doesn't like the dragon city.

For the rest of the flight the two flew in relative silence. But for Dyo, it was anything but. This thing that he could hear really didn't want to go to Warfang. It would repeatedly say that the place was evil. Sure, the place didn't really like shadow dragons at the moment, but they weren't evil... Were they?

Dyo looked over to Lilith and asked, "Hey... How many dragons in Warfang have actually gotten violent towards us?"

Lilith tilted her head in thought. "I'm not sure. I'd say that there's only about a hundred of them."

"A hundred? That sounds like a lot to me." said Dyo, wondering why she made it sound like a hundred dragons wasn't that many.

She then turned and smiled at him. "There's five thousand dragons in Warfang."

Dyo went wide-eyed at this. Something about being around that many dragons didn't appeal to him. Especially when a lot of those dragons weren't exactly going to be welcoming.

"Don't worry." Lilith's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "It's actually getting better. A lot of the dragons there are starting to see that all shadow dragons aren't bad."

Dyo decided not to respond, and instead silently turned his attention back to his flight path. After another fifteen minutes of flying, the city came into view, and Dyo's jaw dropped. This had to be the largest dragon city in existence!

Lilith giggled at his expression. "Awesome, isn't it?"

"Yeah." replied Dyo, with an awed expression still on his muzzle.

A pair of guards that were on the walls at the time spotted them. Having recognized Lilith, they made no move to stop the two, but still eyed Dyo suspiciously. However, Dyo paid them no mind. He was too busy starring at the city in front of him. Unlike earlier, he was able to keep his composure on the outside, now that an entire city could see him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Lilith was heading downward to a courtyard. Turning to follow, he noticed that houses lined the outside of the courtyard.

The two shadow dragons landed on the west side of the courtyard, and Lilith stopped in front of one of the houses. "This ones mine." she said to Dyo with a smile. Dyo then looked past her to examine her home. It was a simple one story house made out of the same stone that most buildings in Warfang were made out of. While there didn't seem to be anything special about it, the home still looked cozy.

"What do you think?" asked Lilith with an expectant look on her face.

"I like it. replied Dyo with a warm smile.

Then, a few very unwelcome fire dragons decided to make themselves known to the two. Lilith recognized them instantly.

"Well. What do we have here?" one of the three said in a mocking tone. "An extra body to practice on?"

Lilith gasped at the sight of the three dragons that chased her out of the city yesterday. She immediately began to push Dyo.

"We need to leave. Now." she said hurriedly.

Dyo, however, was in no hurry to leave. He barely gave any sign that he heard her. He instead kept his gaze on the three dragons in front of him. When she looked at his face, she shrunk back in surprise. His pupils were mere slits, and a low growl was coming from his muzzle. Lilith backed up in fear of what was about to happen.

"Look at this! The new guy thinks he's hot shit! Lets prove him wrong." the lead fire dragon commanded. As he did, they both began running at Dyo, their teeth bared. He reacted quickly, dodging one of their tails easily. Lilith was right about the dragons here. They were untrained in fighting.

' This should be easy.' he thought to himself. Their strikes were not calculated. They were slow and crude, making them easy to dodge and counter.

The second dragon leaped at him, trying to pin him. Once the dragon was directly over him, Dyo disappeared into his shadow. The assailant hit the ground where Dyo just was, and Dyo reappeared above him, kicking him in the head with his hind paws. At the sight of his comrade being bested, the other hot head charged at him again. This time, Dyo didn't have the opportunity to hide in his shadow. Instead, he turned so that his left side was facing his foe. At the last second, when he was about to take the full force of the charging dragon, he swung the tip of his wing around. It caught the fire dragon on the chin, dazing him and knocking him down.

This was not the end, however. The final fire dragon shot a sudden fireball in his direction. Dyo quickly dropped to the ground, ducking underneath the projectile. He cringed as almost unbearable heat past over him, burning his scales as it past him. As soon as it was clear of him, he stood back up and faced the final dragon. Using his wings to give him a boost, he darted toward his last opponent.

After the fireball missed, the leader of the three had a look of shock on his face. How could one lowly shadow dragon defeat two mighty fire dragons? It didn't matter. There was no way in hell he would be defeated. No shadow dragon would ever best him.

Before he could make sense of what was happening, Dyo slammed his horns directly into his foe's chest. He carried the fire dragon for several feet before whipping his head to the side and throwing him off. Dyo skidded to a halt directly after and quickly turned around, only to find that none of them were attempting to get up. He won.

His fallen foes weren't the only dragons there, however. Lilith was starring at him, her mouth open in awe at what he just did. Dyo looked back at her and cocked his head to the side.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did you learn to do that?!" asked Lilith excitedly.

Dyo looked deep in thought for a moment, as if trying to figure it out himself. After a moment of this, he looked up at her.

"I don't know." he replied simply, with a neutral expression.

"Oh..." replied Lilith with an apologetic look on her muzzle. However, this quickly turned to another smile. "Well, wherever you learned it, I'm glad you did."

Dyo thankfully returned the smile. "So... What now?"

Lilith looked confused for a moment before figuring out what he meant. "Well, you haven't eaten in at least a day. How about we get something to eat?"

Dyo thought for a moment before responding. "Sounds good to me."

They both then started to head toward one of Lilith's favorite places to eat. She told him that it was owned by an elder shadow dragon. During their walk, Dyo noticed that many of the dragons they walked by tended to stare at him. At first, he thought it was because he was a shadow dragon. He was proved wrong, however, when he also noticed that no one starred at Lilith.

'Must be because I'm new around here.' Dyo thought to himself.

His train of thought was interrupted when three very large fire dragons flew past him and Lilith. They were headed in the direction that the two just came from, and they were in a hurry.

"Shit." he whispered to himself before turning to Lilith. "I think we should hurry."

Before Lilith could question why, an angered roar could be heard very clearly from behind them. Dyo quickly pushed Lilith forward and they started running.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Lilith.

"Those fire dragons that passed us! I think they found the three that I beat!"

Lilith understood and continued running. They quickly turned into an alley, trying to get out of sight. Maneuvering through the crowd was difficult. Everyone wanted to see what the commotion was about and the pair had to run against the crowd. Eventually, they reached a courtyard. Everyone that was once here was now headed in the direction that the roar was heard. Dyo and Lilith were the only ones there, but not for long.

Dyo could hear the sound of wing beats behind him. He could tell that they were large, and moving quickly. Before the two could run, three, very angry-looking fire dragons blocked their paths. These three were older and much bigger than the previous three.

"You!" yelled the lead dragon, who was casting a hateful gaze at Dyo. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

Dyo didn't respond with words, but instead took a defensive stance. "I'll distract them, and you run, got it?" he whispered to Lilith.

Lilith put on a defiant look. "No way! I'm not just going to leave you here!"

Dyo looked back at Lilith and was a about to protest, until he saw the seriousness in her eyes. He smiled at her and nodded slightly, which she returned. They both then turned their attention to the problem at hand.

"What's the matter?" the lead dragon suddenly said. "Too much of a coward to say something?!"

"No." replied Dyo with blank expression. "I just think you're not worth the breath."

Not

Not surprisingly, this angered the fire dragon even further. Smoke began to billow out of his nostrils, and he lowered himself into a fighting stance. Then, without any further warning, he charged. His two lackeys subsequently followed.

Meanwhile, Dyo and Lilith were waiting for the perfect moment to make their move. That moment came just before their opponents reached them. They simultaneously melted into the shadows of the fire dragons. Thankfully, all three of them were in a line, so they created one large shadow. The pair waited until the last dragon was over them, then they both burst upward as fast as they could. Both of their horns impacted the fire dragon's underbelly at the same time. The only difference was that Dyo's head was inclined more. Therefore, his horns pierced the orange scales, drawing red blood from underneath.

This attack made the dragon roar in pain. While this caught Lilith off guard, something entirely different was happening inside Dyo's head. To him, the sign that his enemy was in pain was... Satisfying. The feeling felt natural and foreign at the same time. Like the thought was in his head, but it was not his own. At the moment, though, he didn't care. He just wanted to be rid of these pests.

Without hesitating any longer, he ran at his recently injured foe. As he did, the fire dragon made a desperate swing with his tail. Instead of ducking under it, Dyo caught the tail a few inches away from the blade with his teeth, biting down as he did. This drew another roar out of the fire dragon, along with more blood. Dyo cut the roar short, however, as he began to fling the dragon around by his tail, then he let go, letting him hit the side of a building. With one foe incapacitated, that unexplained feeling gained momentum. Now, he only wanted one thing: Blood.

This was not the only thing that changed about Dyo. He was changing visually a well. With every step he took, a shadow was left on the ground, which wisps of shadow energy emitted from. His pupils were even smaller slits than before, looking like thin. Even now as he stood still, shadow energy seeped from under his paws.

The lead fire dragon could not believe what he was seeing. One of his followers had just fallen within seconds, and to a shadow dragon that was barely even out of his teens! Enraged, he began to gather fire into the back of his throat. He then shot it toward the little brat as fast as he could.

While the fireball was traveling too fast for him to dodge it, Dyo didn't feel a hint of fear. Seemingly without effort, he began manipulating the shadows he created on the ground. They came together in front of him to form a barrier, stopping the fireball in it's tracks. Once the flames burned out, his dark shield dissipated, giving him a view he very much enjoyed. His opponent had a look of pure fear on his face. Perfect.

Before he could attack, however, he heard a scream behind him. Quickly turning around, the first thing he saw was the third fire dragon. One of his wings was hanging limply on the ground, and the bone inside the wing joint could be seen sticking outward. His wing was broken.

Next, Dyo turned his head to where the fire dragon was looking. He saw Lilith, who was backing up as if she were hurt. He then noticed why she had screamed. A fresh burn mark stretched from just before her tail blade to halfway up her tail. While her opponent was in a much more serious condition than her, Dyo didn't care. He was going to make that fire dragon pay.

Yet again he was interrupted before he could make a move. He could hear fire dragon was charging at him from behind. Without so much as a look back, he began manipulating the shadows again. He wrapped a tendril-like shadow around the charging dragon's leg, making him fall. Then, without hesitation, he wrapped another tendril around his head. He quickly brought his head upward, then slammed it down. The fire dragon's head impacted with the ground, causing cracks to form in the rock and knocking him out instantly.

With an erie smile, Dyo charged forward, directly in between Lilith and her attacker. He came to a stop at the halfway point between them, and first looked to Lilith. The burn wasn't as bad as he first thought. The fireball must have just missed her, and she screamed because it caught her off guard. But that didn't matter to Dyo at the moment. In his present state of mind, it would not have mattered if he gave her the smallest of scratches. He was going to answer for it.

Turning to face said dragon, he saw that his face was full of fear. After examining his new opponent for a moment, Dyo disappeared into the shadows he created. The third dragon panicked, thinking that Dyo would hit him from below like he did to the first dragon. He couldn't have been more wrong. Dyo came out of the shadows behind him, leaping up and landing on his back. Before the panicking dragon could figure out what was happening, Dyo bit down on the bone sticking out from the wing joint. The fire dragon let out an agonizing roar. Within seconds, he passed out from the pain.

With his foes defeated, Dyo began to truth to normal. First, the shadows on the ground slowly dissipated. Then, his eyes returned to normal, and the presence in his mind disappeared. With his breath slowly returning to normal, he looked at Lilith. She was looking at him with an expression that clearly said, "What the hell was that?" Dyo couldn't bring himself to say anything. His vision was blurring and was becoming light headed. He suddenly felt very weak. He collapsed to the ground, no longer able to keep his balance or even see straight. The last thing he was able to make sense of was Lilith running over to him and saying something that he couldn't understand, then everything went black.

**I can honestly say that this chapter was a lot of fun for me to write. But the violence is going to stop for the next chapter or so and we're actually going to get to the romance part.**


	4. Chapter 4

_He was there again. That place he went to in his dreams last night. Quickly turning around, he saw that dark dragon. It was just sitting there, as if this were completely normal to him_. _While he didn't feel as afraid as last time, he still didn't want to be here. The two of them sat there in silence, until that bone-chilling voice began speaking._

_"Your welcome." it said in an almost mocking voice. _

_For a moment, Dyo was confused as to what it meant, but he eventually responded._

_"That was you, want it? You made me like that during the fight." _

_Dyo noticed a small smile tug at it's muzzle. When it didn't say anything, he took it as a yes. _

_"What are you?" he asked, now more intrigued than nervous. _

_It's smile disappeared at this, and was quickly replaced with a serious look. It stood still and silent for a few moments, almost seeming to be in disbelief that he asked that question. After a while more of this awkward silence, it finally spoke up._

_"You." _

_Dyo would have been dumbstruck by this answer, had the world not started to break apart around him. _The dark, featureless world gave way to what seemed to be the interior of a building. He also noticed that he was lying on a bed. Struggling to get up, he realized that he still felt weak from the fight.

"Must be because of how much energy I used from making those shadows..." he thought out loud.

In response to his voice, he heard something move in the next room. Looking up, he saw the head of another dragon poking around the corner, looking into his room. It was Lilith. Instantly upon seeing him awake, she rounded the corner as fast as she could. She ran at Dyo, but instead of stopping, she slammed right into him, both of them tumbling to the ground. Once they finally came to a stop, Lilith was on top of him.

"I can't believe it! You're okay!" she said excitedly, smiling down at him.

It was then that they realized the position they were in. Lilith was standing over Dyo, with their chests touching. The contact made Lilith blush a bit, but not enough to notice through her black scales. However, neither of them moved away.

"Umm..." Lilith struggled to remember what she was going to say. "How are you? You were out for a while."

It took a moment for Dyo to snap back to reality. He was in a daze, from both being unexpectedly knocked over, and the very close proximity to the dragoness.

"How long was I out?" he asked once he got his thoughts in order.

"Two days." replied Lilith in a suddenly serious demeanor.

This answer caught Dyo off guard. He expected her to say something along the lines of a few hours, not days.

"Woah. Now I know why you were surprised to see that I'm okay." he said, looking up into her pink eyes.

For what felt like hours, they simply starred into each others eyes. Neither of them dared to move, afraid of ruining the moment, and both of them were secretly enjoying it.

Eventually, Lilith spoke up. "So... How are you feeling?"

Dyo took a few seconds before deciding on a response. "Still hungry." he said sarcastically.

Lilith giggled at his response, the sarcastic reply making her forget about her previous embarassment. "Well, lets get you something to eat, then." she said as she got off of him.

Dyo slowly got to his feet, struggling a bit due to his exhaustion. Once he was finally up, he began to follow Lilith to the kitchen. Once there, he saw that there was already some cooked meat on the table. Judging by the smell, it was deer.

"Dig in." he heard Lilith say from her spot at the table.

As he neared the spot next to her, the smell of the freshly cooked meat made him feel even hungrier. After he sat down, he noticed Lilith had already begun eating. Not wanting to waste any more time, so did he.

Not too long after, the pair had finished their meal. Because of his situation, Dyo ate significantly more than Lilith, but both were comfortably full. Then, out of no where, Lilith came up with a suggestion.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" she asked with a smile on her muzzle.

Dyo was surprised that she would want to go for a walk so soon after the fight. "Are you sure? Don't you think that we might be attacked again?" he asked with clear hesitation in his voice.

"Nope." she responded, that intoxicating smile still there. "One of those dragons you beat yesterday was their 'leader'." she said, rolling her eyes at the word 'leader'. "I don't think they're going to mess with us again any time soon."

While Dyo was satisfied with this answer, it didn't dispel all of his fears. "What about everyone else? Won't they have heard about me by now?"

To his surprise, Lilith's smile only grew. "I think I'll let you see that for yourself." she said in a mischievous voice.

Curious, Dyo decided to go. "Fine. I'll go. But I had better not have to fight anyone else!" he said in a mock serious tone.

After laughing for a moment, Lilith began walking out of her home. "Come on, tough guy. Lets go."

Almost as soon as the two began their walk, Dyo realized what she was talking about. While he did get stares from the other dragons, they weren't hostile, or even fearful. They almost seemed impressed.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Dyo whispered to Lilith.

"I told you things were getting better around here." She said with a smile. "It seems like everyone but the fire dragons are warning up to us shadow dragons."

Dyo took this as good news. This meant that the majority of Warfang would be sympathetic to them.

Eventually, the two had walked all the way to the defensive walls of the city. They flew up to the walkway on it, and gazed out into the distance. To their surprise, the sun was already setting, casting an orange glow over the land.

"Wow..." Lilith said at length, in awe of the beautiful sight before her. Turning her head, she saw Dyo. The setting sun made his black scales shine, and all of the green on his body seemed to glow. She could also see the muscle under his scales, something she didn't notice before. They weren't so obvious that it was obnoxious, but one could certainly tell he was strong.

Then, a thought suddenly found it' way into her head. Looking back at Dyo, she noticed that he was looking at the sunset. She took this opportunity to move closer to him. Once she was nearly touching him, she leaned over, lying her head on his neck.

Dyo flinched a little at the unexpected contact, but then was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. Following his gut, he slowly put his wing over her back. He must have done something right, because he heard a content sigh escape her muzzle, as well as felt her bury her head deeper into his neck. Smiling, he leaned his head over as well, resting it on top of hers. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Unfortunately, the sun eventually set.

Reluctantly, Lilith moved her head away. "I think we should head home."

Dyo nodded, and they took off toward Lilith's house. The flight there was uneventful, the two dragons stealing glances at one another without the other noticing. Once they reached the house Lilith escorted Dyo to his room.

"I'll see you in the morning." she said sleepily.

"You too." Dyo returned with a smile. He turned to enter his room, when he felt something wet and soft slide along the side of his muzzle. Quickly turning back around, Dyo saw Lilith looking away, with the smallest of blushes on her cheeks. Then, with an embarrassed smile, she ran off to her room.

Dyo was left standing there for a moment, a million different thoughts running through his head at once. Eventually, a smile moved it's way across his muzzle walking back into his room, he thought about the days events, and eventually fell asleep.

**Sorry this one took so damn long. I had issues coming up with what to write. But, it's here now. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
